Out Of A Million People, I Chose You
by LoveIsTheWay
Summary: After finishing he Sinnoh region, Ash had gone to Hoenn to visit May, while Dawn continues her journey with her best friend, Kenny, what is Msity up to and has Brock finally found a girl? Advanceshipping Egoshipping Orangeshipping Penguinshipping Ikarishi
1. Flirty:

**Alright so for the first few chapters this may seem confusing. I hope that you aren't too confused while reading. So back to this, I don't own Pokémon… If I did, Drew probably wouldn't even be in the show… Back to the point! I don't own… Please review and I hope you enjoy reading… **

******….

I walked through the small town in Kanto until I arrived at the lab. I smiled and stopped in place. I fixed my hair making sure there were no kinks or bumps, I brushed the sand off my shorts and made sure I didn't have too much cleavage. I took a deep breath and continued to walk into the lab. I looked around not seeing any signs of Pokémon or Professor Oak. I walked in a little farther and heard a young man's voice.

"I was worried that Electrive was going to lose to his Pikachu but I didn't let him see my worry. I had Electrive use thunder punch and then Pikachu was knocked out. I saw that he was upset but I was happy that I had won against him again." I heard the voice brag and I smiled. It sounded like Gary, I knew he had an Electrive and he was probably talking about one of his battles with Ash.

"That's so cool Gary! Have you battled him since?" I heard a young voice ask.

"No. I would be scared to now that he's almost Pokémon Master." I heard him say again. I giggled and I heard footsteps. "Well it looks like we have an eavesdropper." He said and poked my stomach. I giggled again.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I just heard you talking and was trying to find you." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure." He shot me a smile then looked to 3 young buys and 2 young girls. "You guys ready to start your journey?" he turned his attention away from me and to the young kids. They all nodded and smiled largely. "Well you should start to head out. Remember to bond with your Pokémon!" The kids ran out of the door and he turned to me.

"You would make a great dad one day." I smiled. He made a face.

"I doubt it. I'm only nice to the kids that come in here. So Misty, why are you here?"

"I came to visit… Tracey and see Ash but he went to Johto to see May and I guess Tracey isn't here." I shrugged my shoulders.

"So you're stuck here with me?" he smiled and took a step closer. "You look beautiful with your hair down." He flashed a seductive smile but I made a face.

"I guess I am stuck here with you." I eyed him up and down. "I'm not one of your cheerleaders so good luck trying to sleep with me." I poked him in the chest and then smiled.

"Alright I'll stop trying to flirt with you." He smiled and out his hand out. I put my hand in his and both of us shook each other's. "So why do you look all fancy? I know it's not for Ketchum since we all know he is head over heels for that May girl. You said you came for Tracy… Does Misty have a crush?"

"No!" I snapped. "I can't visit a friend?"

"Not looking like that, you can't."

"Well I was trying something different. I decided to put my hair down instead of in a pony tail. I don't see the big deal." I glared at Gary, who put his arms up in the air as if a surrendering manor.

"I see. So there is no guy impressing going on here?" I shook my head at his question. "I have to say, I'm pretty impressed." He got closer and I blushed.

"Thanks Gary." I smiled at him.

We sat in silence for a second and I could feel my blush deepening as he looked at me. I finally looked down and he pulled my face up. He brought his face close to mine and our lips were brushing when someone walked through the lab doors.

"Gary?" I could tell it was Tracey from his voice. Gary pulled away and grumbled something that I couldn't understand.

"In here." Gary called and I saw Tracey walk in here.

"Hey, is your grand-" Tracey stopped and saw me standing next to Gary with a smile on my face. "Misty?"

"The one and only." I smiled largely and walked over to hug Tracey. "I've missed you."

He hugged me back and pulled me closer. "I've missed you too." I heard Gary grumble something and I looked over to see him with his arms crossed and he was looking down at the ground. My hug with Tracy ended and Tracey looked to Gary. "Did you grandfather come back at all while I was gone?" Gary shook his head and didn't say anything to Tracey.

"Why don't we all go get dinner?" I offered and looked to Gary and Tracy for an answer from either one.

"Sounds fine by me." Gary smiled me and I saw Tracey look at him confused.

"I'd enjoy going." Tracey said.

"Great! Let's go!" I walked out with the two of them and felt Gary rush to my right side. I saw Tracey stop and watch as Gary and I walked so close to each other, but he shrugged it off and caught up to Gary and me.

We walked in silence and it was awkward but I guess that is what it normally felt like when you had a crush on both of the guys you were with.


	2. Maybe Not The Same Way

**Hello everyone! Soooo last chapter was about Misty and this chapter is going to be about… Well you can find out! (: So please review. I don't own Pokémon. I only own my characters… I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

...

"Oh my gosh!" I ran into my friend's arms and hugged him. "It's been so long!"

"I know! I've missed you!" he hugged me back tightly and I smiled. I always had a crush on him but when she started her travels with Ash, and Brock she forgot all about it and had moved on to a mysterious new guy.

"I've missed you too." Our hug finally ended and I smiled at him. "You look great."

He smiled at me. "You do too. I'm liking your hat and your scarf."

"Well thank you." I blushed slightly. I saw him smiled largely and I giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"You act the same, Kenny." I smiled sweetly at my old friend.

"So do you, Dee Dee." I gasped at Kenny and then lightly smacked his arm.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" I yelled at him with anger flying from my eyes and my face.

He just smiled while I glared at him. "Yelling at your old best friend isn't very nice."

"Correction; I think Leona is my _best_ friend." I snapped the word best at him.

"Ouch." He grabbed his heart. "I think I may cry."

"Good. Go cry." I said with rudeness very obvious in my voice. He looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled. I looked at him and then felt really bad. I looked down and then gave Kenny another hug. "I'm sorry." I said sweetly and looked up in to his eyes with a puppy dog look. He smiled at me and then gave me another large hug. We stood there like that for what seemed hours and I felt people pass us.

I felt Kenny tighten his grip around my waist and he took a deep breath. "Oh! I'm suppose to see if Ash is at the Goldenren City." I said and Kenny let go of me. I grabbed Kenny's hand and ran towards the direction I thought the Pokémon center was in.

"Dawn! You're going the wrong way!" Kenny yelled. I stopped in place smiled and turned the other way to run the other way. "Slow down Dawn!"

"No!" I sped up and gripped Kenny's hand harder. As we ran, or more so as I pulled Kenny along, I saw a sign that said, _Pokémon Center. Next Left._ I smiled and ran left and I could see the Pokémon center in sight. I smiled and ran as fast as I could still holding Kenny's hand. "Hurry up!"

"Ugh! Okay." I felt Kenny speed up and soon he was in front of me. "Hurry up!" he mocked me evilly.

"_Hurry up!_" I mocked him. We finally arrived to the Pokémon center and my breath was heavy. "We're here!" I walked over to the video phone and found the town that Ash told me to call.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hi Nurse Joy! Is Ash Ketchum there?" I asked politely.

"One moment and I will go find him dear."

"Thank you." I waited a few minutes and behind me I heard Kenny whistling. I then saw the face of my messy haired friend. "Hey Ash! I see you have made it to Johto alright. Is May there?"

"No. She is late. I hope nothing happened to her…" I saw worry on Ash's face as he looked to the door.

"Maybe she is still getting ready... You know how long it takes girls." I smiled and he shrugged.

"Did you find Kenny?" I smiled and nodded. "Good luck."

I glared at him. "I will tell him!"

"All I said was good luck with telling him." He winked at me then made a kissy face. I shot up my middle finger at him and his mouth opened slightly. "You shouldn't be doing that missy!"

I then, again, stuck up my middle finger at him. "Sorry finger spasm." I stuck my tongue out at him and then smiled. He shook his head. "Kenny is being impatient. I hope May arrives soon, Ash. I'll talk to you later. Bye" I waved at him and he smiled and waved back. I hung up and then got up to walk with Kenny to set up camp.

"What did you guys talk about?" Kenny asked.

"He told me May hadn't arrived yet, I told him I had a nice journey up here and we talked about something I need to tell you."

"What is that?" Kenny had stopped walking and I looked to see a nice clearing for a nice camp sight.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this and I really hope that we can still be friends after this but Kenny I kinda –" I was cut off by Kenny pressing his lips to mine. I stood in shook not knowing what to do. It felt like forever before he finally broke away for a breath of air.

"Don't worry, Dawn. I feel the same way…" he smiled at me but I bit my lip.

"I was actually going to tell you that I have a boyfriend…"


	3. Way to be Late

**Hey Hey Hey! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update but I have the next two chapters ready, I just have to type them and post them. (This episode is one that I already have written I just have to type it.) So please review. I don't own Pokémon. I only own my characters… I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

...

I hung up the phone and laughed. I couldn't wait until Dawn called me again to tell me what happened when she told Kenny. I hope he won't be mad at me because I didn't tell him. I shrugged. I shouldn't be worried about that right now though. I looked to the door hoping she would finally walk in. _We said we we're meeting at the Pokémon center so where is she?_ I put my hand on the back of my head. I looked to the door and waited hoping that she would walk in any second.

It was ridiculous of me to think that she would be here and that she would run into my arms tell me she missed me and that she was so happy I came to visit her. I sat down on one of the chairs in the Pokémon Center and looked at my mouse friend who started to run away from me happily. "Pika!" I heard him announce as he scampered towards the door holding a square box wrapped in red paper with a blue ribbon around it. I looked towards the door but couldn't see my friend or the girl I was waiting for. I looked back to the desk and stood up.

"Hey Pikachu!" that sweet female voice said and hugged my Pokémon. I heard her giggle and I looked to see Pikachu jump on her head and put the present in front of her face. I saw her smile and I felt my heart jump. "Is this for me?" My yellow and black mouse nodded and smiled largely. The girl took the box and touched the blue ribbon. She lightly tugged on the blue ribbon and it fell off. She reached down picked it up, smiled and then walked into my direction. I smiled at her and she giggled.

"Hey Ms. Meet me at the Pokémon Center and then show up late." I said sarcastically and laughed as she tried to glare at me. She then stuck her lips out, probably angry that she couldn't glare at me. "Why were you late anyways?"

"Eevee and I were training and we lost track of time. I'm very sorry I'm late though Ashy-Poo." She cuddled up in to my arm and giggled as I made a face. She gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but melt and be putty in her hands.

"Fine you can Ashy-Poo but it better not be in front of anyone we know! And, yes, that does include Brock." She made a face but then smiled at me again. "Finish opening your present." Her face lightened up and she slowly tore the paper off. "We're just throwing it away afterwards." She smiled and quickly tore the paper. She then saw the brown box and smiled.

"Thank you for the box, Ash." She giggled and then opened the box to find a Pokémon ball. She picked it up and then looked at it with a confused face. "You used one of your Poke balls to get me a Pokémon?" I shook my head. She looked at the Poke ball and then she let the Pokémon out.

"Vulpix!" The shiny Pokémon said and May gasped.

"How? What? Oh Ash!" She hugged me tightly and she smiled.

"Pikachu!" my friend said defensively who was still on May's head. May had grabbed him and gave him a hug too.

"Thank you Pikachu." She smiled. May bent down and picked up the Vulpix. "You must be very strong."The Vulpix licked her cheek and then snuggled into May's arms.

"Should we start walking?" I asked. Pikachu who had jumped on to May's shoulder smiled at Vulpix.

May got up from the ground and smiled. "Let's go." She out her arm through mine. We walked out of the Pokémon center in silence. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours before she turned. "Oh hey Ash!"

"Yeah?" I asked her as she stopped and looked at me and smiled.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. I felt the blood rush to my face as I smiled back at her. "Thank you for the Vulpix. It's amazing." She blushed lightly and I smiled.

"No problem." I leaned towards her and kissed her cheek back. I heard a slight giggle come from her and I saw her cheeks redden. May smiled at me and then continued walking.

"I can't believe I just did that." I whispered.


	4. I Love You!

**Yo Yo Yo! So I am super sorry that it has taken me so long to update this chapter; I have had a lot of homework so I haven't been able to type or write any. I promise I will try and update two or three chapters today. So please review. I don't own Pokémon. I only own my characters… I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

...

"_I love you!" he shouted at you. I couldn't tell of he was crying or if it was the rain falling down his face._

"_What?" I asked surprised but then smiled largely at him. I leaned into his body and gave him a passionate kiss. I felt him smile and I let my lips curl up too. We both pulled away and looked at each other with smiles on our faces. He may not have been the one I wanted to win over when I first got here but I was in love with him now and I never wanted him to leave my side._

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I woke up. My breath was heavy and the cold sweat running down from my forehead made me shiver. I shook my head and tried to wipe off all the sweat off of my face. I threw the bed spread off of my legs and stood up.

"Misty! Are you okay?" Mrs. Ketchum burst into the guest room that I was staying in. I smiled at the generous woman and nodded.

"I just had a-" I stopped and thought for a second. It wasn't a bad dream but it wasn't a good dream. "different dream."

"Oh! What was it about?" she asked politely. "Or do you not want to talk about it?"

"I was kissing someone I never thought that I would kiss in my life." I said quietly.

"Oh! Ash used to have those dreams all the time." She smiled and I giggled.

"Really?" I laughed again. "What were they about?"

"Well, Ash would wake up screaming 'Ahh' like you did almost every night." I felt my eyes buldge at the thought. "Have you met May? The brunette he travelled with in Battle Frontier and Hoenn…" I nodded and thought of the very pretty girl. "Ash had dreams that he went to Johto to tell May that he had finally realized that he was in love with –"

"I KNEW IT!" I cut off Mrs. Ketchum who just laughed at me. "Sorry."

"Oh its fine! Now where was I? Oh! So he and May would be settled down with their camp set out and they would be sitting around a fire when he would be about to tell her when Drew, May's rival would come up and kiss May."

"Ouch that has got to hurt," I stopped and couldn't even imagine the pain Ash must have felt when he awoke from that dream.

Mrs. Ketchum smiled and nodded. "I hope that doesn't happen to him though. I really like May. She is very sweet."

I nodded and remembered about how she complimented me and my pokemon and how caring she was towards her Eevee. I could tell she wanted to grow stronger by questions she asked.

"Her father is the gym leader of the Petalberg gym. May was suppose to be gym leader."

My mouth dropped open. "Really?"

Mrs. Ketchum nodded. "Back to your dream though!" I nodded. "Who were you kissing?"

"Gary Oak."


	5. You Don't Understand!

**Hello(: Well I have put up a new chapter of I knew. So I am trying to update both of them and I hope you enjoy it. **

"Dawn!"

"What?" I snapped.

"I just kissed you! You have a boyfriend and I kissed you!"

"Well, you didn't know so it isn't your fault. Paul would understand." I smiled as I thought of Paul.

"Would you pay attention, Dawn?" Kenny slightly screamed at me.

"I am." I snapped at him.

"What did I just say then?"

My eyes went wide. I started to stutter as I talked. "Um, uh, that, you uh are mad?"

Kenny raised an eye brow. "Is that the best you got?"

"There is no reason to be a dick!"

"Yes there is!"

"And Why is that?"

"You should have told me earlier that you had a boyfriend!"

"Well I didn't!" I felt my eyes weld up with tears.

"Dawn! This is serious!"

"No Kenny, it's not. You kissed me but you didn't know and it's not your fault."

"Dawn. You don't understand –"


	6. Where Are We Going

**Hello readers. I am soo sorry that I am just updating this now. So Recap:**

**Misty: **_Is staying at Ash's house with his mother. She was awoken by a dream and then told Mrs. Ketchum about how it was her and Gary kissing. _  
><strong>Dawn:<strong>_ Got into an argument with Kenny about him kissing her and how she has a boyfriend (Who is Paul A/N: I can't remember if I put that.)  
><em>**Ash/May:**_ Ash gave May a shiny Vulpix. They have begun to walk and they just happen to kiss each other's cheeks._

* * *

><p>"What was that?" May said as she still cuddled with the Vulpix.<p>

"Oh nothing." I smiled. Pikachu still sat on May's head and cooed at the Vulpix with her.

"Pikaaa!" He made a face and the young Pokémon giggled. "Chu."He stuck his tongue out and pulled his face.

"Vul!" She pawed at him and Pikachu smiled.

"Pika?" I listened to him talk to May.

"Sure Pikachu." She grabbed something and smiled at him. "Blaziken, Eevee come say hi!"

"Blaze!"

"Vee!"

"Pika!"

"Vul?"

"Eevee?" The small dog like Pokémon stared at the Vulpix.

"Eevee, Blaziken, this is Vulpix. She will be joining out team." She smiled and rubbed a finger on the fox's stomach.

"Vul…." The Pokémon cooed.

I laughed and May smiled when looking at me.

"What's so funny?" She poked my chest and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know…" I shrugged my shoulders again and smiled at her.

"Well, where are we heading?" She smiled at me and my eyes got wide.

"I thought you were in charge of that!"

"Um, you were, Ashy-Poo!"

"No May-Flower, I think you were." I smirked at her and she just stared at me.

"May-Flower? Is that the best you can do?" She giggled and then smiled again. "You were for sure in charge."

"Nope!" We were still walking straight.

"Si."

"I didn't knew you spoke Spanish…" I glanced at her.

She gave me a look. "I said si. Who doesn't know what si means?"

I looked down at my feet." I don't…"

I heard May giggle and I looked at her. "It's means yes."

"Oh.." I kept looking at my feet because my face now blushed red.

"Where are we going?" May asked.

"To there." I pointed forward.

"Where is that?" She turned her head towads where I pointed.

"I dunno..."

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short. I just wanted the next chapter up. Again, I'm sooo sorry its short but I hope you guys enjoy it!<p>

3


End file.
